


Nothing Better

by aej_in



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aej_in/pseuds/aej_in
Summary: Jisung having anxiety attack .The members just want to know the winner but the host literally fuck up.ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE .SORRY AND THANKS.





	Nothing Better

HAN POV

_**“And artist of the year go to..”** _

_‘What if we didn’t win this title?’_

_‘Am i just useless’_

_**“Keep that when we know the winner ,will you?”**_ Woojin

Han just look at the ground. Anxiety just make him looks like he just dance for whole 5 songs while they just barely perform 2 songs.

_**“Listen Han ,i dont care if we win this or not because we have tried the best but just dont think something useless”** _Chan try to calm Han

_**“And what the hell with this two host like 2 hours waiting for the announcement.Cant they just announce it already?!It make me anxious too!”**_ Felix

_Relax_

_Relax_

_Relax_

**_“And the winner is..”_ **

_This host just make me dying here Ughhh_

**_“Can i kill them?”_ **

_**“No Seungmin. You cant”**_ Chan immediately answer

_**“But they just make us waiting and i want to kill them for this!”**_ Hyunjin

Before Hyunjin continue , Woojin make a sign with his hand as no and Hyunjin understand it but still annoyed.

_**“Do you want to know who the winner is?”** _

_**“OH MY GOD THIS HOST REALLY MAKE ME FED UP . LET ME GO TO – “**_ before Changbin can do anything , Felix already hold his hand. _**“I am mad too ,but just wait will you “** _Felix said with an angry face.

_The problem is this thing take 10 minutes to announce the winner_

_Can we win?_

_Can we?_

_We can?_

**_“Oh please Han Jisung “_ **Woojin stare at him

_**“sorry”** _

Han is having anxiety ,Minho the one who take care of Han . Changbin and Seungmin just want to kill the host , hyunjin and Felix cannot shut their mouth talking about the host being bitch cause they cannot take it anymore,Jeongin just shut his eyes and Jeongin literally holding Seungmin's hand . Then Woojin and Chan the only member that can shut their mouth and wait like forever who the winner is.

_**“i dont understand why it takes like forever?”** _Seungmin asking.

**_“By the way ,why we anticipating this ?like... we know we are the winner”_ **as Changbin talk about that all of them look at him. _**“yeahh..hahaha i just want to know which group win doest mean i .hmmm you know haha”** _hyunjin .

_**“lol.. i know that all the candidate are more better than us.. we cannot win this .. “** _

**_“STRAY KIDS CONGRATULATION!”_ **

_**“look i told ya .. we cant – WHAT?! “**_ because of their group name being mention ,Seungmin start to shouting. _**“Hyung! Chan hyung! Told ya we can win thiss..i told ya!”** _Woojin still shock but laughing because of Seungmin.

All of the group start to stand up and congratulate them.

_**"You just told us that we cannot win Seungmin-ahh"**_ Woojin

But still ... Han cannot stand his anxiety anymore. While walking to the main stage , Han fall with his hand on the ground.

Woojin immediately hug him and told them to continue walking while he try to help Han.

But before everyone rushing to the stage , Woojin try to call Minho and thanks for his loud voice Minho turned toward him and Han. (Woojin know the best lol)

_**“Help me carry him . He’s okay but just tired and cannot walk by himself”** _Minho nodded

_Hehe this anxiety make me closer to Minho hyung_

_**“Did you thinking or talking?”** _Han look at Woojin

(Btw , they are talking while walking to the main stage)

_**“wahh hyung how can you read mind?”** _Han _**“What?what he thinking hyung?”** _Minho asked and Woojin just laughed and ignored Minho .

_Here we are on the stage and basically im on Minho’s back but what we have win this and yes we did it!_

_**“STAY!!”** _


End file.
